


That's Life

by Atumun15



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, and micha is just a sweetheart, bambam is so protective, but only lowkey though, lowkey savage chan, mafia, mob boss bambam, single father chan, some fluffy ass shit in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atumun15/pseuds/Atumun15
Summary: That's life. I tell ya, I can't deny it. I thought of quitting, baby. But my heart just ain't gonna buy it





	That's Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timelessidyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/gifts).



> This is an absolute mess. 
> 
> Anyways! This is dedicated to my best friend and Editor, Ren! Thank you so much for putting up with my writing and BamChan in TTG (Because i know that shit hurt) Thank you so much babes and I hope you have a great day <33

Tree’s danced and shifted in the wind around him, the sun high in the sky but masked by the leaf canopies and tall, glass buildings. A thin but lean, well dressed figure walked the concrete trails of the city park casually, hands stuffed in his pocket and fingers play diligently with the metal blade inside. A charming smile shielded his storming anger to every by passer who spared him one too many looks, and sent them on their way without another thought. “BamBam.” The white haired man flickered his eyes up slowly to be met with a man with dark brown hair and a gentle, but stern expression. “Come sit.”

 

BamBam inched forward, sitting beside his friend on the bench and crossing his legs. To any onlooker, it looked as if they were strangers due to the way BamBam was pivoting his head away from Youngjae and the elder was fidgeting with his wallet. “Was it taken care of?” BamBam hushed, picking at his nails and acting as if he wasn’t speaking to Youngjae at all. The blonde heard a scoff from beside him, smirking to himself at the offense taken from his question.

 

“Of course. I don’t back out on my part of the deals.” BamBam hummed in false amusement at the bite to Youngjae’s tone. He knew he deserved the blow, but that didn’t keep the irritation in his heart from flaming up. “Don’t take it too personally, kid. I’ve worked with more malicious men than you who have fucked me over more times than I can count on my own two hands. You’re reliable…” Youngjae paused, weighing his compliment in his head for a moment, “to an extent.” He finished, earning himself a cough and slight snort of gratitude. “Classy.”

 

“Your money will be transferred over to your account in five minutes.” BamBam informed without hesitation, “And before you ask, no track records or anything. As per usual. However, I have another job for you. It might be harder to carry out and I understand if you wish to decline.” Youngjae faltered for a moment. Of course his abilities had been doubted before but BamBam never went out of his way to let Youngjae know he could decline. It only made him more intrigued by who this new target could possibly be. “Interested?”

 

“You’re giving me the option of declining, kid. Of course, I’m curious.”

 

“There’s an uprising gang leader coming from the western side of the city. He’s been causing me issues and interfering with my trades. I need him gone.” Youngjae was rather confused as to why BamBam was giving him the option to decline an offer like that purely because he had taken out higher positions before, “I know it may seem small, but he’s good at covering his tracks. He’s smart and strategic.” BamBam paused for a moment, an obvious fire burning within his eyes, “But don’t mistake my admiration for weakness. He has fucked me over one too many times and he must die. I will pay you a fair price for his death. Enough to where you can retire and live comfortably for the rest of your life.”

 

Youngjae weighed his options for a moment. Could it possibly be risky trying this? Of course. But the idea of the money he would get out of it was enough to make him drool down his chin. He couldn’t resist it. “Give me the details.” BamBam dug through his pocket until he pulled out a crisp, folded white piece of paper and left it on the bench as he got up without another word. He could feel Youngjae staring holes into his back as he left but BamBam didn’t care. BamBam had much more important matters to attend to within the hour. A smirk rose on his lips when he felt his phone ping with the familiar sound that told him Youngjae just took the target.

 

Jaebum would no longer be a problem.

 

BamBam had planned on leaving the park afterwards, but something made him loop back around, Youngjae nowhere in sight but instead, there was a little girl stood in the middle of the sidewalk, holding a  koala stuffy close to her chest and letting her tears seep into its head as she looked around frantically. “Papa?” She kept screaming out but there had been no reply and BamBam felt the fire in his heart die and be replaced with something along the lines of a paternal instinct. The girl turned, catching BamBam’s eye and she hiccuped over her tears.

 

“Is your father lost, angel?” BamBam inched forward, calmly as to not scare the little girl. She nodded with a sniffle, snot dripping down from her nose. BamBam kneeled down and pulled out a white handkerchief, wiping away the snot with a gentle hum. “Do you want help looking for him?” BamBam didn’t want to leave her alone when there were so many people out there who could hurt her so he wasn’t really going to give her a choice but he asked anyway because she was a child. She was young and he was a stranger. Luckily, she nodded her head and BamBam straightened himself up and offered her his hand. “Lead the way, Angel.”

 

“Sir?”

 

“Yes, angel?”

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Just call me, BamBam.” She giggled cutely at his name. BamBam has had people laugh at his name before, and ended up dead on the side of the road a few days later, but his heart fluttered at the giggle she let out.

 

“Sir, can I ask you another question?”

 

“Sure, angel. Don’t be scared to ask questions, be inquisitive.”

 

“Inquisitive?” It didn’t actually sound like the word due to her slurred words and poor pronunciation, but BamBam chuckled and proceeded to explain what it meant. “My question…” She pouted, a finger on her lip as he tried to think of what it could possibly be but she didn’t remember at all. She let it go without another question and proceeded to walk and occasionally asking more questions.  

 

She tugged him along, her fingers tiny compared to BamBam’s but he was content because she was absolutely adorable. She babbled on and on about the girls at her schools and fun facts about Koalas, and BamBam couldn’t help by coo at her softly. If Yugyeom saw him now, he’d never leave him alone about it. “Micha?!” A sudden and loud, booming voice echoed in the park and the little girl perked up, alarming BamBam to an extent. A few moments later, a faded silver haired man rounded the corner of the park bathrooms looking panicked. “Oh thank god.”

 

“Papa!” Micha screeched, bolting towards the man awaiting her arrival. He picked her up and held her close to his chest; Micha clung to him like the koala bear she dropped on the sidewalk. BamBam didn’t want to interrupt but he did bend down to pick it up and waited patiently to give it back. Her father pulled his face away from her hair with a look of not only sternness, but complete exhaustion. Deep, heavy circled rested underneath his eyes and his silver hair looked like it really needed a touch up, but BamBam was more interested in the way his lips puffed and his eyes shined with love as he stared at the little girl in his arms.

 

“Don’t ever run away like that again, Micha. Do you understand?” It was fatherly, something that BamBam hadn’t entirely expected due to just how young and unprepared this man looked. BamBam kept quiet though. Micha glanced at her father in guilt, staring at the collar of his shirt where her hands clutched. “You really scared me, angel.” He hushed after a while, placing a tender kiss to her hairline and placing a hand on the back of her head. Micha clutched at her father’s neck, burying her face underneath his chin.

 

“I’m sorry, pa.” She apologized, sounding genuinely apologetic and it made BamBam’s heart swell. Micha was precious. Suddenly, a burst of energy hit her along with a sudden realization, whipping her head around towards BamBam and pointing at him. “Pa! Nice man!” She slurred out, stumbling over her words that were a mix of both english and korean. Her father glanced up towards the tall, expensively dressed man in front of him and his face went pale. “He helped me.” Her father’s wide eyes flickered back towards his daughter at the full, proper sentence and offered her a smile.

 

“Very good, angel. He did help you, didn’t he?” His voice softened considerably, but BamBam took note of the guarded, slightly unconvinced shift to it as well and he was growing more and more intrigued by the minute. When BamBam met the man’s eyes, he looked as if he wanted to cuss BamBam out for even thinking to touch his daughter, but refrained because he knew exactly who BamBam was and what he could do to him. That didn’t keep the fire in his eyes at bay, though.

 

“I’m afraid you dropped this, little lady.” BamBam chimed once he seemed to have both of their attention and stepping forward to give her the stuffed koala. She took it with a screech, uttering out a slurred ‘thank you’ BamBam was impressed of how well mannered she was considering she didn’t look to be more than the age of four. A silence fell over them until Micha began to babble mindlessly about a new toy that was coming out and her father winced at the idea; BamBam was the only one who caught it.

 

“Listen, we have to get going. Pa’s going to be late.” Her father murmured to his daughter, pinching her rosy cheek gently as she played with the koala in her arms. “Tell the nice man bye, Micha.” The silver haired man uttered, shifting their bodies so their sides were exposed to the blonde. Micha waved out a happy bye, even blowing him a sloppy kiss and BamBam pretending to catch it. He had no idea just how important that moment had been until later on.

 

“Before you go.” Chan paused in his footsteps, glancing back at BamBam with something along the lines of fear, but curiosity as well in his eyes, “Can I get your name?” BamBam didn’t list his reasons or give the man some sort of lame excuse as to why he needed it, and that, of all things, seemed to intrigue him the most. Micha’s father weighed it for a moment, looking hesitant and there was a tiny thought in the back of BamBam’s head that whatever he gave him wasn’t going to be real. But something _else_ told him that whoever this man was, he wouldn’t be dumb enough to not answer the question, much less answer it with a lie.

 

“Chris.” _An english name_.

 

“I’m BamBam.” He murmured, stuffing his hands in his pockets and watching Chris gulp before hurrying off, Micha screaming out a last farewell with an enthusiastic hand wave, BamBam waving back with a small smile. When the two had successfully slipped away from him, he tugged his phone out of his pocket and let his smile drop. He didn’t speak until a tired, groggy voice spoke into the phone, “I need you to find out everything you can about a Chris with a little girl name Micha that you can as soon as possible. I’ll pay you handsomely.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chan’s glasses hung on the tip of his nose as he wrote quickly, but neatly in his spiral notebook on the desk, people coming in and out of the store and occasionally buying him a record. Chan felt like his head was about to explode from all the numbers staring him in the face right now and he just really, really needed to relax. “Chan hyung, this is unhealthy.” He felt hands land on his shoulders, their hands applying pressure against the tense muscle as Chan let out quiet huffs of pleasure. “Are you even sleeping at this point? I swear you’ve gotten so much worse since high school.” Chan grunted at the accusation but he couldn’t really deny it either.

 

“I can’t, Changbin, and you know that. Not with how much money I’m missing.” Chan had been struggling with money his whole life, but when his ex showed up on his front doorstep during his third year of university with a little girl in her arms and forcing her into his own, it only got worse. Chan didn’t regret Micha in anyway, she was the only thing keeping him sane at this point, but he wished he was able to properly take care of her instead of scrambling to get money together to make sure she was fed everyday. Chan whined when Changbin’s hands fell from his shoulders. “Aw come on! You were only starting to make up for all the shit I did for you in school.”

 

“That was a bad word, pa! One quarter in the jar.” Micha’s slurred voice sounded from in front of them, the two looking over the desk to see her peeking her head out from a shelf. Chan laughed breathlessly and felt around his pockets until he found a quarter and plopped it in. Changbin snickered evily as he rushed over to lift her up into his arms to smother her with wet kisses. “Uncle Binnie! No!” She screeched with laughter, playfully shoving her hands against his chest to get him off. The door to the store opened but no one paid the newcomer any mind as Chan stared at his best friend and daughter interact, tenderly.

 

“Changbin! Are you terrorizing my favorite monster again?” Seungmin scowled from the doorway, drawing the attention to himself and Chan swore he snorted when Changbin whirled around to see the younger and nearly melted in his shoes. “Come here, demon child.” Seungmin cooed, scooping Micha out of Changbin’s arms without any sort of argument and began to run around the store with her on his shoulders. Changbin watched the two with the tiniest of smiles, burying his hands in his jean jacket pockets and nibbling on his lower lip softly.

 

“Whipped.” Chan coughed out, loudly but only understandable for Changbin. The younger groaned and scowled at his hyung before shaking his head. “You are and you know it. He makes you soft inside.” Chan hushed out, not at all teasing anymore. Changbin had always been lonely and complained about it endlessly, so when Seungmin came around, everything Changbin had built for himself was flipped upside down and suddenly, Seungmin was the center of his entire life. Even if the younger didn’t know it yet. “I just want you to be happy, Bin. I can tell he likes you too.”

 

It was obvious Changbin was doubtful of this but didn’t voice it outwardly. But hell, you sure could see it based on the way his eyes were downcasted and his raw lip was tugged between his teeth. “You okay, Bin?” Changbin jumped when he felt Seungmin slip in beside him, leaning against the front desk where Micha was now sat, doodling in an old coloring book. Changbin was too caught off guard by how close Seungmin was, feeling his puffs of breath against his burning hot ear.

 

“Angel, do you want to come help pa make lunch?” Chan uttered quietly, trying his best to give the two college students their own alone time that they obviously needed. Micha nodded her head enthusiastically and clung to her dad’s upper torso as he walked them in the back, trying his best to not listen to the start of the conversation Changbin and Seungmin were having that was long overdue. Chan set Micha down onto the ground and walked over to the cabinets next to the fridge, pulling out slices of bread and lying them out on five separate plates. “How about a peanut butter and-” Chan paused, looking inside the cabinet and feeling his heart plummet into his stomach, “peanut butter sandwich?” He tried to come off as light and happy, but even Micha could see how weak her father sounded.

 

“Perfect, pa.” Chan chuckled at the long, fancy word she uttered in English that he didn’t even know existed until he was nine, and felt proud of himself for raising such a smart little girl. He hummed a soft tune as he made the sandwiches, feeling Micha cling to his legs and dance around them happily. “Pa, will we see that nice man?” She murmured cutely, now lying on her belly with her legs up in the air and coloring in the same book she had been before. Chan stopped for a moment, staring at the bread for a moment.

 

“Maybe, angel…” A silence filled the air.

 

“Hey, Pa?”

 

“Yes, angel?”

 

“Did you think he was pretty?”

 

Chan paused. He wasn’t sure what to think.  Of course, BamBam was gorgeous with his light eyes, fair, clear skin and soft looking hair. However, BamBam was dangerous. He was one of the most feared men in Seoul and one wrong move could have Chan’s head on a platter. Chan was frightful for his daughter’s own sake. Micha had held hands and walked with one of the most feared, violent mob bosses in all of Seoul and admired him greatly. Now, everytime Micha saw BamBam, she’d trust him and the thought of it… a shudder ran down his spine. Chan was raised to believe that everyone had more to them than just an outward appearance, but when it came down to Micha, his daughter that he raised alone… it was a lot different.

 

“Why are you asking so many questions today, angel?” Chan laughed, spreading the last bit of peanut butter onto the last sandwich. Chan felt himself freeze up at her explanation.

 

“BamBam oppa told me to ask a lot of questions for everything.” _He was teaching her things_.

 

The conversation ended there, Chan telling Micha to wait for a moment incase he saw anything Micha shouldn’t be seeing at such a young age. Much to his relief, he only saw Changbin and Seungmin locking lips. It wasn’t heated in anyway but Chan decided to make it a bigger deal than it really had been because he just really enjoyed teasing them. “Fucking finally!” Chan exclaimed, slamming a quarter into the swear jar dramatically, watching the two jump apart with blushes on their cheeks. Chan cackled to himself and set the two plates down on the counter, “Eat your sandwiches-”

 

“Chan hyung, this is the bread I bought for you.” Seungmin scowled, furrowing his eyebrows and letting his eyes squint shut.  Chan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, offering the younger a wide smile before leaning against the counter without another word. “Hyung… I’m buying this because you need it. You know we’re always going to try and help you. Micha and you are not burdens.” As much as Chan wanted to believe that they weren’t burdens, he knew they were. Seungmin and Changbin were still college kids who struggled with money as well; they shouldn’t have to be buying for him.

 

“The food you buy for me is for the store. The only free stuff I take and use it for the both of us primarily is from the center and my parents. You guys are young, be saving your money so you’re not like me when you have kids.” Chan advised before escaping into the back to help Micha grab the drinks. “Hold the plates for me, angel.” Chan murmured, handing her the two plates gently while holding four cups of lemonade before guiding them both out to the front. Once he set the plates down, he hoisted Micha back onto the counter and let her eat her food as he joked around with Changbin and Seungmin.

 

Soon, the bell to the front door chimed, letting the three of them know someone had walked in and Chan grinned from ear to ear once he saw who it was. “Yang Jeongin? Kid, I haven’t seen you in two years. How are you?” Chan laughed, bringing the taller into a tight hug. Jeongin giggled to himself and hugged his hyung back with the same amount of force. “Damn, you’ve gotten taller.” Chan paused for a moment, “and buff…” Jeongin laughed like a child as he ripped his arms away from Chan’s squeezing hands as if he was being violated and Chan grinned at him creepily.

 

“Pa! That’s a quarter in the swear jar!”

 

Jeongin’s eyes flickered to Micha and it was like old time friends seeing each other for the first time in ten years. “Sweetheart!” Jeongin squealed and bolted towards the little girl with peanut butter around her lips and cuddling her body close to his chest. “You’ve gotten so big!” He singsonged in amazement, straight, uncovered teeth shined brightly. The bell chimed and a groan was heard, Chan turning to see an unfamiliar boy with chubby cheeks, parted bangs, and a beanie on his head. Seungmin seemed to recognize him and wasn’t at all bothered, so Chan let it be. “Hyungie look at her~ isn’t she just the cutest?” Jeongin whined, nuzzling her cheeks with his nose and placing a sloppy, wet kiss to the rosey red skin there.

 

“She’s very cute, baby.” The stranger hushed and Chan stared at him for a moment. Jeongin has a boyfriend? Chan was practically ready to jump this kid and give him the generic ‘If you hurt him, i’ll break you’ speech but Changbin held him by the back of the collar and shook his head. He seemed to recognize the stranger as well. “I’m sorry, I just realized you have no idea who I am.” Chan flickered his eyes back to this unknown man and softened at the way his eyes lifted into crescents and his smile showed off his cute, but uneven teeth, “I’m Jisung, Jeongin’s…” He trailed off hesitantly and Changbin rolled his eyes.

 

“They’re dating, he’s just scared of you for some reason. Man up, sung.” Changbin snorted and both Chan and Jisung shot him a glare. “See? You two are already alike.” Something mischievous glinted in Jeongin’s eyes and a wide smile spread across his lips and Jisung stared at his boyfriend for a moment before realizing what was going through his head.

 

“Jeongin, _no_.” Jisung uttered sternly, backing away when Jeongin stepped forward with Micha in his arms. Chan looked between the two in confusion and Jisung took it upon himself to explain, “Jeongin has the worst case of baby fever right now and I’ve been dodging babies for two months.” Chan was way too quick turning on his feet and facing Jeongin with a sinister look in his eyes before switching his gaze between the two.

 

“Don’t do it until you’re out of college and settled down. For now, just take refuge with Micha.” Chan advised, not leaving any room for possible discussion. Jisung smiled smugly in Jeongin’s direction who only offered him a glare in return. “I’m being serious.” Chan finalized, pointing at both of them before returning to his place behind the front desk and counting the rest of the money and the stalk. Pair by pair, everyone left and the moon was beginning to peak over the horizon. “Let’s get going angel.” Chan grunted as he hoisted her into the air and placed Micha on his back in the bag attached. He little legs hung out the leg holes and her arms stayed rung around his neck as he locked up.

 

It hadn’t taken long for her to fall asleep and Chan internally scolded himself for staying out so late with her when she should have been asleep a few hours ago. He climbed onto his bike, and began to take every backroad possible until he reached the apartment complex. The air felt nice on his warm cheeks, giving him a chance to think about the events taken place. Jeongin had finally come to see him after nearly three years and it was… almost bitter sweet in a way. The younger no longer relied on him and was growing up too quickly for Chan’s liking. He remembered when Jeongin had just gotten to college his senior year and was so adorably confused, Chan’s heart melted. But despite him having a boyfriend and nearly out of college… Jeongin would always be Chan’s second kid.

 

But Jeongin hadn’t been the only thing occupying Chan’s mind. BamBam was too prominent in his thoughts for Chan’s liking but even when he tried to shake them away, they would just come back. The way BamBam was so soft and kind with Micha was entirely intriguing but scary at the same time. Chan had always assumed there was more to the mob boss but he expected it to be like video games or some shit; _not a soft spot for kids_.

 

With a huff and a grunt, Chan moved the bike so it was in it’s proper spot when he finally reached the apartment complex. He climbed the stairs gently as to not wake Micha from her peaceful slumber and grinned towards Minho, who was smoking a cigarette over the balcony with nothing but a pair of sweats on. A metal cross hung over his heart, the younger fiddling with it as he shot Chan a weak smile. “Hey, man. You’re a bit late.” Minho hushed, ignoring the way Chan flickered his eyes down to his love bite littered torso. Chan chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, unknowingly waking Micha slightly from her slumber.

 

“Yeah… Got held up at the shop.”

 

Micha’s arms tightened around Chan’s neck, the little girl dragging herself up so her chin was propped up on his shoulder and her bleary eyes were glancing at Minho. “Pa.. a lot of noise.” She whined, earning a soft coo from Minho. “Hi, minnie.” She greeted sleepily, palm stretched outwards for the man to high five her. Minho didn’t hesitate to give her a gentle high five and a soft kiss to the forehead. This wasn’t weird for them, Minho babysitted for Chan on multiple occasions and Chan trusted the younger with not only his own life but Micha’s.

 

“Do you want to come inside? I think I might have a few beers leftover from last time.” Chan offered, Minho nodding but escaping into his own apartment to find a shirt. Chan put Micha to bed after getting her changed and she was out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow. By the time Chan was back in the living room, Minho had a movie playing quietly and stale doritos in a bowl as he popped open two bottles of beer. “I don’t want anymore than that, I’ve got to be up in the morning.” Chan uttered when Minho went to grab a few more.

 

They talked for what felt like ages, completely forgetting the movie by this point and their attention on one another. “I wanted to tell you that I’m moving out soon…” It was a shock to hear. Minho made money but as far as Chan was aware, he was still paying off his debt and never really had the chance to find a new place. “It was either find a place within two days or get evicted and it be on my record. She waited three weeks after my lease was over which is all I could ask from her.” Minho hushed, swirling his pointer finger along Chan’s knee, not meeting his eyes.

 

“Who are you staying with?” It was an open question. Chan was concerned yes, but he was more or so curious because Minho didn’t really have any family or any friends to take him in. So, when Chan saw a blush rise on Minho’s cheeks, he knew there was someone in Minho’s life he hadn’t been truthful about.

 

“You remember Woojin right? The cop who's always patrolling my corner and arrested me a few times?”

 

“You’re joking…”

 

“I wish I was.” Minho replied breathlessly, running a hand through his hair and staring at Chan’s scratched up flooring fondly. “He’s really sweet. I think he thinks i’ll stop working if he can woo me into his arms and onto the legal side of the law.” Minho giggled as Chan’s eyes rolled so far into the back of his head that they were surely going to get stuck, “I know, I know. I’m not going to stop until I want to. I hope he understands that… He’s cute though. He’s different.”  Chan bit his tongue. He wanted to say of course because Woojin was a cop. But at the same time, he was scared Woojin would take advantage of Minho just like all the drunken guys at the club or driving by the corner.

 

“Just… Just be careful okay? If he does something, I’ll be down there in a heartbeat.”  Minho giggled at the empty threat, reaching out to stroke his thumb along the elder’s cheek.

 

“Charming, hyung.”

  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BamBam blinked slowly at the man before him, not entirely sure if he was being serious about the information given. When the silver haired father offered BamBam his name, it hadn’t been a total lie, just not the full truth, and BamBam admired him for that. His english name was Chris, yes, but his korean name, the name everyone knows him by was Chan. And BamBam felt something within his chest bloom and flutter just knowing the man’s real name. However, that flutter soon flickered into something more… protective, _dangerous_ even.  Chan didn’t live in a reliable part of town and was nearly on the edge of being evicted and BamBam _loathed_ it.

 

He also found out that Chan was younger than him and running a record shop BamBam had never heard of while also raising Micha alone. BamBam held such great admiration for Chan because he practically held the entire world on his own two shoulders and deep down, BamBam had the unexplainable urge to just help him. He wanted to protect Chan and make sure he was content with his life. And BamBam got everything he wanted, even if he had to work for it. “So… he’s a single father, almost homeless, that runs a business that’s his only dream and isn’t doing well.” BamBam let the words rest in the air around him and BamBam decided he hated every single negative aspect to it.

 

One day, Chan would be a father, comfy in his own home and running his dream business that's booming proudly. BamBam would make sure of it. But first… he had to worm his way into Chan’s life without him being unwanted. The man in front of him nodded curtly and BamBam huffed. “Thank you. You may go.” BamBam shooed him out of the room, and leaned back in his chair. BamBam really didn’t want to believe someone like Chan was living such a life and was going to have to have some sort of confirmation that this was how he truly lived. So, he got in the nearest car and rode all the way to the off side of town, looking around him with not only disgust, but something someone hasn’t seen on his face in a very long time: _pity_.

 

BamBam wasn’t sure if it was from the knowing of Chan living in the area or not, but if he ever decided to admit to himself that he pitied the life of people he never lived, he’d blame it all on Chan. He’d blame Chan for making him soft and considerate of beings he had killed so many times over before. This was entirely Chan’s doing and it made BamBam presumably uncomfortable. The deeper they got into the poverty and outskirts of town, the more BamBam squirmed in his seat. He didn’t want to imagine a little girl running around the streets and being picked up by a pedophile who lives just down the road. However, when he saw a familiar street sign and an equally familiar apartment complex name, he told his driver to wait quite a few yards away from the entrance to the parking lot.

 

BamBam felt his heart speed up as he scooted forward to look out the window, seeing a familiar man stood up on the second floor balcony with a familiar little girl in his arms. There were two others on the balcony with them, one dressed as a cop and the other a man BamBam had seen once or twice on a street corner. It seemed like they were supposed to be moving but the three adults were stuck in conversation as the little girl played with her father’s shirt collar. Suddenly, the silver haired man’s head kicked back in laughter, a bright smile on his lips as the street corner man clapped his hands like a seal. However, the cop turned around for a moment, catching sight of BamBam’s expensive car and BamBam cursed himself for picking such an expensive car.

 

Suddenly, Chan’s body turned when Woojin pointed out the black car, looking deep into the back window and his intuition told him that he didn’t have to see who he was looking at right now to know that it was BamBam. The car was quick to drive away and never turn back but just as before, Chan didn’t have to see it to know BamBam was looking back at him. Something close to anger and fear bubbled in his heart and he held Micha closer to his chest, kissing the top of her head out of his own comfort. “Chan… who was that?” Woojin uttered quietly, protection and concern obvious in his tone and Chan almost hurled at the love stricken gaze Minho spared the police officer.

 

“Um…” Chan trailed off, staring out into the direction of the retreating black vehicle and his anger was slowly evaporating into that of fear. Micha was quick to look at the car as well, pointing out at it and screeching out a loud ‘BamBam oppa!’ and Chan felt his blood run cold. Chan avoided eye contact with both Woojin and Minho as he set Micha down on the ground, “Go inside and play, angel.” Chan coaxed softly but Micha began to throw a fit about how she wanted to stay outside. “Micha.” Micha flinched back at the tone her father used very rarely. Micha was well behaved so Chan didn’t have to be stern with her often, but when he did, it was scary for the both of them. She scurried inside after muttering out an apology and shut the door behind her.

 

“Chan. Talk. Who was that?” Minho growled out, looking ready to pounce off of the balcony and chase the car down himself. Chan gulped and flinched back at the tone the younger used, not meeting either one of their eyes out of fright.

 

“He’s uh…”

 

“A he?” Chan squeezed his eyes shut, “What happened, Chan? Are you in debt? Is there someone you owe money to? Is someone after you and Micha?” Chan appreciated the concern Woojin was showing him, but at the end of the day… Chan had his own shit to deal with and he wasn’t going to bring anyone else into it.

 

“I don’t… I don’t know.” Chan hushed, “I’m not even entirely sure on who it was.” _Lies_. “It might be one of those dumb rich men from the city seeing if he could buy the place out and turn it into a damn hotel.” It was a nice save, it really had been, but only if Chan executed it correctly and hadn’t let his voice crack mid way through. “Don’t worry about it okay. It’s fine.” Chan snapped before grabbing one of the boxes on the ground and taking it down to Minho’s car and stuffing it into his trunk.

 

The visits from BamBam didn’t stop there. Chan woke up to money in his mailbox almost daily for two weeks, never doing anything with it and keeping it in the safe. He knew it was from BamBam, he really did, but he didn’t want to spend it because he knew he owed the mob boss and that was something Chan was going to avoid for the rest of his life if he could manage it. But it was as if BamBam knew he wasn’t using the money as items started to show up rather than money. Of course, Chan donated everything given to him to the center down the street or gave some of it to his neighbors. But still, BamBam persisted.

 

It seemed as though he became persistent enough to actually confront Chan, much to the younger’s panic. Chan almost bolted to the back when a familiar white haired man with clothes worth more than Chan and Micha combined walked into his record shop, jawline sharp and eyes fierce. However, he didn’t receive the chance because the eyes that everyone always described as deadly met his own and Chan felt himself being pulled in. “Hello.” Chan hushed, the fear he was feeling seeping out into his greeting and BamBam let a frown purse his beautifully glossy lips.

 

“So, this is what this place was. A record shop.” BamBam feigned dumb as he looked around, feeling his stomach churn when he saw some moldy stains along the ceiling and upper walls. “I haven’t shopped for records in so long. I just stick with my father’s collection.” Chan watched his every move, the echo of his highly priced shoes filling his ears as BamBam skimmed his long fingers along the thin squares, occasionally picking one out to look at it. “Lot’s of Frank Sinatra… I’m assuming you’re a fan.” Something within the question made Chan relax significantly, the younger offering BamBam a quirk of his lips.

 

“Yeah. I collect his records but the only one I haven’t been able to get a hold of is ‘That’s life’ and I’ve given up looking for it at this point.” Chan uttered sadly, a small pout on his lips. BamBam breathed a little bit in amusement and stared at the pout with pure and utter admiration. Chan caught the look and moved away to settle the fast beating heart in his chest and the twisting in his stomach. “So, what do you need? Are you here for records or something else?” Chan questioned, sifting through some of the papers behind him for a moment; only to turn back and see BamBam leaning on the front desk and nearly giving him a fright.

 

“Just here to look around.” Chan hummed in false amusement at that, placing a few of his notebooks under the desk and eyeing the loaded, ready to fire piece on the bottom shelf for a moment.

 

“Really now? You sure there’s nothing you need? I don’t see why a man like you would be in this part of town shopping in a store like this.” Chan motioned to everything around him with a quirked eyebrow.

 

“A man like me?” BamBam knew what Chan meant but he wanted to hear what he actually had to say. He wanted to hear it from the younger.

 

“Hon, your suit is worth more than my daughter and I combined.” Chan murmured, flipping through a magazine with his wire glasses on the tip of his nose. BamBam laughed breathlessly, unknowingly basking in the way Chan made his heart flutter at the sight of his dimples and hearing the mischief in his tone.

 

“I like you, Mr. Bang. You’re smart.” Most people BamBam dealt with were unbearably cautious around him, and they had good reason to be. But they never tried to outsmart BamBam or make him feel a bit dumbfounded like Chan did, even if it was subtle. Yes, BamBam did scared Chan and he knew it too, but BamBam admired the way that it wasn’t because Chan was scared of BamBam, but of what he could do. It was almost as if Chan knew first hand what BamBam could do. “I came to speak to you, _Chris_. I just can’t seem to get you out of my head.” BamBam was entirely shameless with his flirting, smirking to himself when Chan faltered.

 

“Well I guess you’re going to have to learn.” Chan snapped without thinking, freezing for only a moment but keeping his face strong and stance firm. A mix of a purr and a groan escaped the depths of BamBam’s throat and he leaned on the counter, nearly pumping noses with the younger as the smirk never faltered from his lips.

 

“Ah… but what would be the fun in that, _darling_.” BamBam purred, keeping his hands to himself but never backing down. Chan hadn’t either, and surprisingly, BamBam had been the first to back away. “He held something so much more… _soft,_ tender even, in his eyes than before; Chan wondered if this was BamBam or someone entirely different by the sudden change in mood. “You won’t owe me anything, darling. Take my help. If not for yourself, than for Micha.” BamBam advised before setting a wad of cash not as large as the ones he had given before on top of the doorway. “See you later, Darling.” Chan’s heart lurched at the wink shot his way before BamBam left, never moving from his place behind the counter.

 

Chan thought he would have a break after that, at least for the day. But not even the heavens above could provide him that much as when Micha and him arrived back to the apartment and saw a finely wrapped box sitting on his doorstep, untouched. “Pa? What is that?” Micha inquired, arching an eyebrow up at her father in curiosity. Chan stared at it for a moment, mind flickering to the bleached hair and wad of money in his pocket before picking it up and looking for any sort of tag. Nothing.

 

“I’m not sure, angel. I’ll open it later. Let’s have some dinner.” Chan murmured happily before unlocking the door and shuffling inside after his daughter. Micha was quick to prop herself up in the chair at the dinner table by the window, putting together a 2000 piece puzzle she had been working on for almost two weeks. Chan, however, sat the box down in his bedroom before migrating into the kitchen and starting a cup of ramen the two of them would share. Chan had been comfortable where he was at the time, listening to his daughter hum a rhyme as he engulfed the smell of ramen was entirely familiar to him, _it was home_. So, when that got interrupted, he wasn’t too happy about it.

 

“Hey, Pa… there’s two men outside Uncle Min’s.”

 

Chan paused his stirring for a moment, staring at the clock in front of him before looking outside the window and seeing two men stood on the balcony. A natural snarl took over his features as he moved the pot of noodles off of the eye and moved away from the kitchen, “Stay here, angel.” Chan threw open the front door, stepping outside so roughly he startled the two strangers, “He doesn’t live there anymore. So, if you’re some of his clingy clients, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Chan spat, the two of them unfazed but staring at him in mild confusion.

 

“We’re sorry. We’re looking for a place to live and we were inspecting the place.” The smaller of the two offered Chan a bright, but apologetic smile. He had fair skin, fading red hair and pearly white teeth, he looked younger than the other but Chan had a feeling that wasn’t the case. “I’m Mark and this is Jackson.” Chan flickered his eyes to the other who faintly saluted him and the three fell into an uncomfortable silence.

 

“Ah ok. So, you’re looking to move in. I have an extra key if you want to look around…” Chan trailed off awkwardly, scuffing his feet against the ground. Mark and Jackson hummed and nodded in agreement, Chan digging out his keys and finding Minho’s. Chan stared at it for a moment, discomfort clear in his eyes as he stroked his thumb along the rusted metal, “Sorry, sorry.” Chan apologized quietly and unlocked the door before letting the couple into the apartment and standing in the doorway as they looked around the empty apartment. Chan felt his stomach twist at the sight of how empty it was. “It’s one of better apartments of the complex. It’s in better condition.”   
  
“Can I ask why?” Jackson uttered, running his hand along a dent in the wall.

 

“Rarely ever home more than ten hours a day.” Chan shrugged casually, tone bitter. He didn’t tell them that even when Minho had been home, he was over at Chan’s apartment hanging out or babysitting Micha. They asked about Minho and why he moved out suddenly, what he did for a living, and what he was to Chan. Of course, Chan was mildly concerned as to why they were asking so many questions so gave extremely blunt answers. “Moved in with his friend so he could pay off his debt a bit easier. He had a few… _odd jobs_ here and there. He was a good guy, nice to be around.”

 

The way Mark was looking at him with such intensity when Chan spoke really set him off. This was a bit more… different than what BamBam does. This was as if he was just getting information, while BamBam was slowly tearing apart your soul with his eyes alone. “Why are you moving out here anyway. There are nicer places closer to the city.” Chan’s eyes were slightly narrowed in suspicion, watching Mark and Jackson share a shy look as they hooked hands. _Ah, so they were together_.  

 

“We’ve been looking for a place for a while, and this is the closest place to my work.” Jackson explained, sounding robotic with his response. Chan didn’t know who these people were, or if they really did work for BamBam, but the only thing he did know was that he was going to be incredibly cautious around them. Chan knew they were going to move in, so it was no surprise when they asked him if he would be okay with moving in.

 

“I don’t mind. I have a daughter though, and we can be kind of loud at times.”

 

Jackson and Mark ended up coming over after that. The way Jackson’s eyes lit up at the mention of a kid was entirely mesmerizing and Chan really couldn’t say no. So, they ordered some take out, the ramen noodles and puzzle long forgotten until a few hours after Micha went to bed and Jackson and Mark left. It was a good night, Chan would admit, but he felt his heart sink when he walked into his room and saw the box lying on his bed. Chan was too scared to open it and see what could possibly be inside.

 

He gently untied the ribbon and let it fall gracefully to the bed. He hesitated to lift up the lid, his fingers grazing the edges before Chan gathered enough mental strength to lift it up and see what had been inside. A breath clogged his throat as he stared at a crisp white card with beautiful ink written across the front: ‘Chan’ He didn’t read the card first, too anxious to see what was beyond the lavender tissue paper and held it gently between his thumbs as he unfolded the tissue paper. Beneath it was something that Chan hadn’t entirely expected but he wasn’t all that surprised either.

 

In front of him was the smiling face of Frank Sinatra on a perfect condition version of his ‘That’s Life’ album and Chan’s bottom lip trembled. BamBam probably didn’t realize what he had done to the younger, what kind of favor he had completed, and Chan wondered if he would _ever_ know.  Tears bubbled up in his eyes, blurring his line of vision, but Chan never let them fall. He merely cradled the record close to his chest and read over the note left behind.

 

Chris,

 

Dinner at 7 Friday evening? I’ll pick you up.

 

Be ready.

 

-B.B

 

Chan didn’t donate the record, he slipped it into the bookshelf holding the rest of his precious collection because well..

 

_That’s life._

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey Minho.”

 

_“Oh, hey, hyung. What’s up?”_

 

“I have to go to this thing tonight. Can you watch Micha?”

 

_“Hyung, I’m so sorry but I have work tonight. I could see if Woojin would watch her.”_

 

“No… no. That’s fine. Thank you though. Be safe.”

 

_“You too, hyung.”_

 

Chan let out a breath of frustration as soon as Minho hung up, leaning his head against the railings of the front balcony as a headache began to grow in his temples. No one seemed to be available to watch Micha tonight and he can’t afford to hire an actual babysitter.  “Fuck.” Chan hissed out, oblivious to the redhead standing outside of his new home and staring at him weirdly.

 

“Everything okay?”

 

Chan flinched so hard he almost went stumbling over the balcony rails and falling face first into the cement below. “Shit, you scared me.” Chan snapped before running his palms along his cheeks in frustration and exhaustion, “I have to go to this thing tonight and I can’t find anyone who will watch Micha that won’t ask for a lot in return.” Chan explained, leaning against the railings and crossing his arms over his chest. “Do you know of anyone?” The way Mark stared at him as if he were the dumbest person alive made Chan smack himself internally. “Oh..”

 

“We’re neighbors for a reason, Chan. Don’t worry about paying us, just have fun at whatever it is you’re doing tonight.” Mark offered him a wide smile, “Speaking of which… is it a date? Does Channie have a date with someone?” Mark squealed mockingly as he began to pinch Chan’s cheeks painfully. The silver haired man whined and slapped his hands away with a scowl. Could Chan call it a date? It surely seemed that way considering BamBam was picking him up from his home and being a gentlemen.

 

“I’m not sure… Maybe.” Chan played with his fingers shyly, “He’s picking me up and we’re going out for dinner apparently.” Chan uttered and something unsettling stirred in his stomach when Mark didn’t look surprised one bit. “But I don’t know if I would call it a date…” Chan butted in before Mark could say anything, lips pulled into a tight smile and cheeks flamed. Mark just rolled his eyes.

 

“It’s a date, Channie. Let me know how it goes when you get home.”

 

It wasn’t long until a red Fiat 1200 spyder pulled up outside his apartment complex and Chan’s heart was racing at ten miles per hour. “Alright, be nice to uncle Mark, angel. I’ll be back soon.” He ordered, kissing her hairline and placing Micha in Mark’s arms. Chan pulled on his black, leather jacket over his blue, plaid button up as knocks came at the front door, Micha staring at it in interest. “Alright, I’m gone. I’ll see you guys later.” Chan grinned before pulling open the door, freezing up momentarily at the sight of BamBam. He wore a loose, blue silk shirt that exposed so of his chest that was tucked into a pair of black skinnies and he wore a pair of black, pointy boots. He looked amazing.

 

“You look handsome, darling.” BamBam uttered once the door was shut behind the younger, BamBam looking him up and down with his heart pumping erratically in his chest. Chan looked ethereal to him, and BamBam wished he could show Chan just how much he admired him. The younger blushed and muttered out a small thank you, complimenting BamBam afterwards. “Let’s get going, shall we?” BamBam hummed, offering Chan his hand. For a moment, he thought Chan would decline his offer, so when he felt fingers twine with his own, a small, tender smile grew on his lips.

 

“This is one of my favorite cars, you know.” Chan tried to make conversation as they drove, running his fingertips along the red metal shell of the car. BamBam stared at Chan for a moment before flickering his eyes back to the road, inching his hand towards the younger’s thigh but never quite touching it as he hummed in question. “My dad was really into cars growing up, but we never really had the money to buy them. But, this one was always my favorite out of the ones he showed me.” Chan saw BamBam’s hand twitch out of the corner of his eye, placing his own hand on his own thigh but turning his palm up as a silent invitation.

 

“I prefer the barchetta” Bambam shrugged, a smirk appearing on his lips when Chan made a noise of disbelief.

 

“How _dare_ you.” Chan scowled, slapping at BamBam’s thigh.

 

“Have you seen a barchetta? They’re so majestic and perfect for one or two people!” BamBam argued playfully, Chan looking at him as if he were the dumbest person to ever walk.

 

“So is a spyder!” They had gotten into a playful argument from there, everything else flowing naturally and Chan felt like he had known BamBam for years. _He didn’t even feel that with Micha’s mother_. To an extent, that frightened him. Chan didn’t want to be this intrigued for BamBam, he didn’t want to start falling even though he knew he was and that there was no avoiding it. BamBam made him feel like a teenager again, and Chan couldn’t have been more appreciative of that.

 

“Thank you for coming with me tonight. I really appreciate it.” BamBam murmured after a while, gently taking Chan’s hand into his own and giving it a tight squeeze before kissing Chan’s knuckles lightly. Words didn’t have to be said for them to understand each other. They seemed to be on that similar wavelength where they didn’t need to speak to know what the other was thinking. “I’ll keep you safe.” The words were short but hadn’t been empty by any degree. BamBam meant it, he really did, and he knew the risks that would come out of them getting together just as Chan did.

 

The two pulled up to a fancy sushi place, Chan feeling a bit under dressed compared to BamBam and everyone else inside. BamBam must have sensed his sudden insecurity as he linked arms with younger and pressed his lips to his temple, “I told you that you look handsome already haven’t I?” It earned him a giggle.

 

“Only five times.” Chan grinned, feeling BamBam chuckle against his head and nuzzle his nose into his wavy hair. The elder guided them into the restaurant, BamBam not even bothering to speak to the hostess at the front because they already knew who he was. Chan nibbled on his lower lip when the woman’s eyes widened in fear and trembled the whole time she showed them to their table near the back corner. “Thank you.” Chan hushed with a small smile when they arrived to their table, the woman looking at him in confusion, BamBam doing the same. She scurried off once she sat down their menus and Chan waited for BamBam to voice his confusion after they both sat down and began to decide what they wanted to eat. But the question never came.

 

“What are you getting?”

 

“Probably the dragon rolls.” Chan could feel BamBam’s eyes piercing into him and Chan knew he had been caught picking the cheapest item on the menu. “And maybe the hamachi…” BamBam let out a hum of satisfaction at that, “Cheeky little shit.” Chan muttered under his breath and the elder kicked him lightly from under the table. “It’s true!” Chan laughed, dodging the next kick and laughing at the pout on the elder’s lips. “Stop pouting, you child. You look like Micha.”

 

The pout on BamBam’s lips turned into that of a smirk, chin resting in his hands, “Does that mean I look like an absolute angel?” Chan snorted.

 

“God no. But I’ll tell her you said that. She’ll appreciate it.” A comfortable silence fell over them, BamBam admiring Chan from across the table and resting the urge to reach over and give him a kiss. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Chan asked, a blush on his cheeks and eyes diverting away from the elder out of slight embarrassment. BamBam faked his confusion. “You’re looking at me like i’m something precious.” Chan twiddled his thumbs, sounding rather disbelieving of it himself.

 

“Because you are, darling. I don’t have to know you personally to know that.”

 

Chan had so many questions. He wanted to know why BamBam took such an interest in him. Why BamBam thought he was precious when he was really nothing but a piece of shit. Why BamBam was absolutely smitten for Micha and why BamBam was so willing to help him. But he refrained and allowed his smile to widen a bit. “Stop.” Chan groaned, burying his face in the menu. However, BamBam tugged the menu out of his hands with a laugh.

 

“Don’t hide, darling. It’s cute.” BamBam insisted, earning him a chuckle and a whack to the arm. It wasn’t long after that they actually ordered their food, and unsurprisingly, BamBam added an extra dish to Chan’s meal without even asking and Chan was too lazy to argue with him on it. They talked for a long time that night, long after they finished their food and Chan had never felt so at ease. BamBam was an entire gentlemen with him, occasionally being rather playful but it was entirely endearing to them, well, to Chan at least.

 

Now, they were walking along the shoreline, the car parked almost a mile back and harboring Chan’s jacket and shoes. Chan was practically wrapped around BamBam’s bicep as they walked, talking in hushed whispers. “I meant it when I said I’d protect you, you know? I really like you, darling. I want to keep seeing you but I understand if that’s not something you’re comfortable with. I know Micha is your top priority.” Chan thought for a long time, long enough to worry BamBam to a certain extent.

 

“I want to keep seeing you again too…” Chan hushed, “But there are ground rules okay? You don’t bring Micha into anything okay? The minute she gets involved is the minute im out. Period.” BamBam wasn’t surprised by this by any sorts. “I like you a lot too, but your life… it’s not something my daughter should ever have to witness, much less be involved in.” BamBam took note of how every concern had been for Micha. Chan didn’t care for his own safety and in a way, that scared BamBam, but made the elder admire Chan greatly.

 

Chan stopped in his tracks for a moment, hindering BamBam from going anywhere when they stopped walking. “Darling?” BamBam hummed in confusion, glancing back at Chan. There was something blissful in his eyes, something that BamBam couldn’t ignore. Before he knew it, the younger’s fingers curled around his collar and tugged BamBam down into a firm kiss, teeth clashing from the force. But satisfied hums escaped both of them, vibrating against each other’s lips. They moved sensually, different from how BamBam would kiss a one night stand. _Because this wouldn’t be a one night stand_.

 

They knew the risk that could come out of this, but like teenagers, they didn’t care. The risk was thrilling and entirely blissful. Because _that’s life_.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey, Darling.”

 

_“Hey, Handsome.”_

 

“Did you get my present?”

 

_“...I did. Bam, you didn’t have to do that.”_

 

“You needed it, darling. She was going to grow out of that bed sooner or later.”

 

_“Yeah but… I was going to save up and get her one.”_

 

“Well, now you don’t have to worry about it. Put that money elsewhere. Or how about nowhere at all and let me buy everything like a good boyfriend.”

 

_“You wish, babe.”_

 

“Do you want to come over tonight? I’ll make dinner.”

 

_“I have Micha tonight.”_

 

“Bring her. I’ll see you later, darling. I have some business to take care of.

 

_“I don’t even want to know. Bye, handsome.”_

 

BamBam hung up with a chuckle, placing his phone in his pocket before running his fingers along the metal blades and choosing one that was hooked at the end with a gleam in his eyes. However, as he turned to face the man strung to the ceiling by his thumbs, he hid it behind his back and approached the already bloodied man. “Ah… So, you’re the man whose been causing me so much trouble.” BamBam hushed, hooking his fingers around the man’s cheeks and pulling him down gruffly. The man let out a cry as his thumbs popped out of place, panting heavily at the mob boss before me.

 

“You’ve stolen over 5,000 bricks of my coke this month along with 50 billion won… You must be swimming in the cash my family has earned from the ground up.” His tone was bitter, a snarl with so much venom in it that his words could have killed the man alone. The man tried to deny this, that his small, useless family hadn’t stolen anything but BamBam chuckled lowly. BamBam knew better, “Oh really? So… if I were to, perhaps, search the docks at the east side of town, I wouldn’t find my coke or money?” The man began to fight against his restraints, stopping abruptly when the hooked knife pierced his shoulder and went through the other side.

 

“Mr. Choi. My things were taken back to me this morning. Your ‘family’ is burning alive as we speak, and everything you’ve built _will_ be destroyed.” BamBam informed with a malicious smile, watching the man stare back at him with wide eyes, his body no doubt going into a state of shock. “You should have taken another route. We could have been allies.” BamBam didn’t remember much after that. It seemed as though he merely blinked and the man’s bloody remains were before him and one of his guards was calling out to him, “What?” BamBam spat, watching the guard flinch back.

 

“Mr. Park is here…” BamBam didn’t even spare his men a word as he wiped the blood from his face and stormed out of the basement room. He was eerily quiet as he paced in the elevator, his anger sizzling at the surface. Mr. Choi hadn’t settled that anger at all and BamBam wasn’t about to go home to Chan and Micha like this. So, when he shoved open the door to his office to see Jinyoung and Yugyeom sat there, he didn’t waste any time getting straight to the point.

 

“Let’s make this quick. I have places to be tonight and I have anger to release.”

 

Yugyeom laughed breathlessly and dug around in his pocket, sliding an envelope towards him on the desk. “Mrs. Kim wants to make an alliance with us. A partnered business split three ways.” Yugyeom and Jinyoung counted as one in any business deal as they had been married and business partners. They did everything together so this was really no surprise.

 

“Evenly?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“When does she need an answer.”

 

“She’s giving us two weeks.”

 

The idea of partnering up with Mrs. Kim was risky. She was honorable on her deals, but she was like dynamite. She was incredibly powerful and no one quite knew how to handle her. BamBam admired Hyuna for that, looked up to her even, but this would be risky if they were to agree to it. “What business is it? What are the terms?” BamBam asked as he read over the contract in front of him.

 

“She’s found a new dealer willing to sell opium for a fair price in bulk. She has a candy shop already that’s a coverup but she’s discussing a chain for more business.” They discussed terms for what felt like hours, BamBam hesitating to sign it. Surprisingly, the idea of it all calmed him down to the point where he didn’t feel the need to worry about his anger anymore. It had calmed down enough to the point where one look from Chan could abolish it all. “How do you two feel about it?”

 

“We’re going to go through with it if you do. We think this might help a lot.” BamBam knew he should be worrying about his business and what kind of cash this could bring in for him. But the only thing on his mind had been the idea of providing for Micha and Chan, but possibly putting them in more danger. “They’re going to remain safe, Bam.” Jinyoung hushed, as if he was fully aware of what BamBam was thinking. “You’ve had more questionable deals in the nine months you’ve been dating than this one.” Jinyoung pointed out, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. “Think about it, Bam. She’s not expecting an answer right now.”

 

BamBam watched Jinyoung and his best friend leave his office afterwards, hand in hand, glancing down at his desk where a picture of him with Micha on his shoulders and Chan smiling happily next to him as he tried to tickle along BamBam’s sides. It was his favorite picture to ever exist and BamBam couldn’t wait for tonight to come around. So, when he got to his apartment, freshly changed clothes and no blood in sight, he was happily surprised at seeing Chan lounging on the couch watching a tv show with his cats lying in his lap and Micha sat at the coffee table putting together a new puzzle. “I could get used to this.”   


Chan jumped at the sound of BamBam’s voice, turning back to see him leaning against the closed door with a tender smile. “I’m sorry. She really wanted to come over and see Latte and Pudding…” Chan trailed off shyly, running his hands along Latte’s back as Pudding kneaded his stomach. BamBam laughed and snuck up behind Micha who hadn’t noticed that he was there yet and picked her up without any sort of warning. Micha let out a squeal but didn’t fight it at the familiar scent of BamBam’s cologne.

 

“How’s my little angel doing?” BamBam inquired, stroking a forefinger along her chubby cheeks. Micha giggled and began to babble on about a cute dog she saw in the park earlier that day and how Chan wouldn’t let her have it. “Was pa being mean?” BamBam cooed, turning back towards Chan so the younger had perfect view of them both. Chan just rolled his eyes. “What kind of dog was it?” Bambam asked his lover, letting Micha play with his collar and fingers mindlessly.

 

“It was a husky… no, BamBam, get that look out of your eyes. We’re not getting a dog.”   


“You said we’re…” BamBam pointed out quietly, almost as if he didn’t really believe what he had to say. Chan flickered his eyes down to Pudding and began to pet the white fur out of sheer embarrassment. Of course, they talked about moving in together a lot, but they were scared it wouldn’t last and that Micha would get too attached. “Darling…” BamBam sighed and set Micha down, the little girl was completely oblivious to the sudden change in atmosphere.

 

“We’ll talk about it later.” Chan hushed when BamBam sat down beside him, the elder not arguing by any means. Eventually, BamBam was back down in the floor, helping Micha with her puzzle as Chan began to cook dinner, “I thought you said you were cooking dinner.” Chan called out suddenly, hearing a snort and giggle from the other two, “I’m always doing the housework around here. It’s not fair.” Chan pouted playfully, not expecting BamBam to sneak up behind him and lift him up in the air.

 

“Tonight!” BamBam called out dramatically, “We treat Pa! What do you say, Micha?” Micha wasn’t entirely sure what BamBam had been on about but nodded her head anyway. Soon, the penthouse was filled with the scent of food and the sound of Frank Sinatra’s ‘Fly me to the moon’ BamBam and Micha were dancing in the kitchen as they waited for the food to cook, Chan setting the small, glass table nearby and humming along but not quite moving. However, Chan caught site of the two, Micha’s feet resting on top of BamBam’s leather work shoes and the two moving in sink as they twirled and twisted around the kitchen. Something within his heart swelled, something that had been lingering for a while but hadn’t been there during the first few months they were together.

 

BamBam’s and Chan’s eyes locked for a split moment before Chan downcasted his eyes to the table, feeling BamBam approach him. Suddenly, the elder’s arms hooked around his waist and Chan was lifted back up in the air, “Bam!” Chan shrieked, curling his legs upwards so his knees were touching his stomach and his eyes were lifted into crescents. “Put me down!” Chan whined, clutching BamBam tightly in hopes of the elder not dropping him and sending them both fumbling to the ground.

 

“Dance with me!” BamBam laughed before setting Chan on the ground, the two twisting and twirling much like him and Micha were doing before. It faded out, Chan’s back hitting BamBam’s chest and being wrapped up in the elder’s arms, tender smiles spreading over their lips, “Fill my heart with song

And let me sing for ever more.You are all I long for. All I worship and adore. In other words, please be true In other words, _I love you_.” BamBam sung quietly in Chan’s ears, the two sharing a heavy breath as the words were finally thrown out into the air, waiting to be caught by waiting hands.

 

“In other words, _I love you_ .” Chan sung back. _That’s life._

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Micha! Hurry up! We have to go!” Chan called up towards the upper house, tapping his foot impatiently. He heard Micha moving around, grabbing last minute things and making sure she looked presentable before she flew down the stairs with a look of pure and utter panic. “Go!” Chan pushed her towards the front door, grabbing his duffle bag and phone and following her out. BamBam had been buckling in the twins and their youngest when they flew out, sparing them an odd look.

 

“We still have thirty minutes. Breathe.” BamBam stared into Chan’s eyes, placing his hands on his shoulders. Chan heaves a heavy puff of air before climbing into the passenger seat, BamBam making sure everyone is buckled before starting the car and driving. “You’re finally graduating, Angel. How do you feel?” BamBam asked, glancing at her through the mirror. Micha squirmed in her seat in excitement, belting out a loud ‘freedom!’ and scaring her younger sister. Micha was quick to cradle her in her arms and calm her down though, and Chan and BamBam felt a sense of pride.

 

They arrived to the venue, Micha squealing when she saw Minho and Woojin outside before bolting over to them and giving them both bear hugs. “Hey, sweetheart.” Minho laughed breathlessly, cuddling her close to her chest. Stood next to Woojin was their son, Soojung, a boy a year older than Micha and practically best friends with her, who waited patiently for his hug. BamBam’s pupils shrunk significantly at the sight of their hug, it being held for a moment too long and a sudden protectiveness washed over him. BamBam bit his tongue though for the sake of everyone around him.

 

“Alright I have to go!” Micha farewelled before darting into the large arena and disappearing into the sea of people. Eventually, everyone was let into the arena and Micha had an entire basketball team to herself, friends and family all around Chan’s little family.

 

“Your first graduation ceremony that isn’t yours. How you feeling, Hyung?” Changbin whispered from behind him, Seungmin glancing at the two with a roll of his eyes. Chan looked around him for a moment, staring out into the arena he had once sat in when he graduated. He glanced at his two sons and his daughter who sat in BamBam’s lap, practically asleep. Chan squeezed BamBam’s hand that was gripping his own tightly with a fond smile.

 

“Like i’d never get here.”

 

For the sake of keeping the embarrassment to a minimum, the only thing that will be elaborated on is the fact that the twenty people that showed up for Micha’s graduation screamed a little too loud when her name was called over the blaring speakers, but Micha didn’t seem to mind too much. She basked in the cheers, stretching her arms out wide in their direction and eyes fallen closed. When the ceremony was over, Micha and Soojung had a dramatic ‘runs across a certain distance and twirls the other around’ type hug and Chan had to grip the back of BamBam’s shirt when he saw the fire in his husband’s eyes. “No, no.”

 

It was later now, the moon high in the sky. The house was quiet, BamBam being the only one awake and sat on the couch sipping a cup of steaming tea. BamBam didn’t sleep until he knew everyone was safe and asleep, so, it was no surprise that he waited until Micha got home from hanging out with her friends to crawl up in bed with his lover. The door to the house creaked open, BamBam hearing it click shut and soft footsteps approach the lounge, “I’m home, Appa. You can go to sleep, I’m sorry for keeping you up.” Micha apologized, guilt dripping from her voice. BamBam just patted the cushion beside him.

 

Micha slipped of her heels and jacket, crawling up onto the cushion and curling up against BamBam’s side, head in his lap. “Did you have fun?” BamBam inquired, running his fingers through her hair gently. Micha nodded her head, sleepily slurring out a short summary of what she did that night. They sat in a perfect silence, Micha almost falling asleep but something was obviously on her mind that was keeping her awake. “What are you thinking?”

 

“How did you know you loved, Pa?”

 

BamBam hadn’t been expecting that of all questions, but when he thought back to Soojung, suddenly everything made sense. “You asked me.” Micha lifted herself up at this, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I remember it clearly. I had taught you what love was and you asked me if I loved him. I wasn’t sure at the time, but you made me think and I admitted it to myself that night.” BamBam laughed. “So, i’m going to repay you that favor. “Do you love him?” Micha didn’t say anything.

 

“Will you sing me a song?”

 

“Sure, angel.”

 

The familiar tune of ‘Fly me to the moon’ fell from BamBam’s lips, Micha letting her eyes flutter closed and sleep consume her. BamBam didn’t hesitate to lift her up and take her up to her room, forgetting about the coffee and turning off the lights on his way up. She melted right into her rather concerning collection of pillows and BamBam placed a kiss to her hairline before leaving, approaching his shared bedroom. He could see a lump underneath the covers, no part of Chan being exposed to the outside world and BamBam laughed a bit.

 

He slid in beside Chan, feeling the lump shift before Chan’s head poked out and his sleepy eyes met BamBam’s tender ones. “She home?” BamBam nodded. “Good.” Chan croaked before burying his face into the pillow underneath him and letting his eyes flutter back closed. BamBam’s hand reached out to stroke along his cheek, swirling his thumb along his cheekbones and shifting his body closer. “You okay?” Chan didn’t want to pry too much, but BamBam was only incredibly touchy these days when there was a lot on his mind, “Hyuna giving you a hard time again?”

 

“No… no…” BamBam trailed off with a laugh. “I just really love you.”

 

“Oh.” Chan paused for a moment, “I love you too. Now stop being sappy and go to sleep.”

 

**_That’s life._ **

  
  
[Moodboard](https://twitter.com/atumun15/status/999982561869918208)


End file.
